This invention relates to mine stoppings, and more particularly to side extension means for a mine stopping, the stopping comprising a plurality of vertically extending extensible and contractible metal panels.
So called mine "stoppings" are widely used in mines to stop off the flow of air in passages in the mines, a stopping generally being installed at the entrance of a passage to block the flow of air therethrough. One type of mine stopping that is widely used is a type made of extensible and contractible panels which extend generally vertically from the floor to the roof of the passageway. Reference may here be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,064 issued Jan. 3, 1956. However, a problem has been encountered in using this type of stopping at a location in the mine where there is rock or other material at a side of the passageway which is off vertical or irregular and not readily trimmed with a pick to make it relatively vertical and regular resulting in the problem of space or spaces between the stopping panels and the side of the passageway, which need to be blocked for effective stopping.